Genus: Dianthus.
Species: xc3x97hybrida. 
Denomination: DEVON PP 11.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of carnation that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthusxc3x97hybrid and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 is an induced hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1980. The breeding program is not federally funded and is on going, conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of carnations that exhibit unique growth habit. xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 was selected in 1996 by the inventor from a large group of open pollinated seedlings, and was selected for height and strongly perfume-scented flowers.
xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 resulted from the open pollination between the female parent plant Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Glowxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the male parent plant which is an unidentified cultivar of Dianthus. xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent xe2x80x98Devon Glowxe2x80x99 by short flower stalks, bi-colored flowers, upright compact growth habit, early flowering and long flowering season. The closest comparison plant is xe2x80x98Devon Glowxe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 1986 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was stem cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Dianthus cultivar xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 exhibits an upright compact growth habit.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 exhibits strongly perfume-scented bi-colored flowers.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 is 12 cm. without blooms and 25 cm. in height with blooms, and 30 cm in width.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 is a hardy perennial.
5. Dianthus xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 blooms early and is long flowering with a blooming season from April to October.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98DEVON PP 11xe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade.